warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shine Though the Clouds
Shine Through Hope you enjoy! :) This is about my warrior, Shinefrost, and her beginnings. Allegiances RiverClan ThunderClan WindClan ShadowClan Shine Through the Clouds Prologue The muted thud of paw steps sounded through the night as a large white she-cat made her way through a clearing. Her elegant long fur looked blue in the bright moonlight that slithered through the thick willow branches draped over her camp. She made her way into a large bramble thicket, her nose scrunching slightly at the pungent scent of herbs. Laying in the den where several cats whimpering pitifully even in their sleep. “Drizzlestar,” a black she-cat dipped her head respectively. “Birdflutter, how are they?” Drizzlestar asked, looking down at her once thriving warriors with worry. The young medicine cat shook her head with a soft sigh. “Pebblekit has recovered, I don’t think he had the disease, but no cats in this den look like they’ll be ready for action anytime soon,” she whispered. Drizzlestar’s blue eyes closed for a moment, trying to find her calm. “Has StarClan told you anything?” Birdflutter shook her head, looking miserable. “No.” Even more silently she added, “I don’t think they’re going to make it. This disease comes on slowly but eventually they all die.” The RiverClan leader sunk her claws deep into the moist soil. “Why won’t StarClan help us? Has RiverClan done something wrong?” Her blue eyes opened and she turned to Birdflutter. . The black she-cat’s gaze was transfixed somewhere in the distance, and her head was titled towards the sky. Drizzlestar sat in silence, unsure of what to do, until the medicine cat gasped. She dipped her head and muttered a quick thank you. “What did StarClan tell you?” the leader inquired. “We will be saved,” Birdflight declared, a little hope ringing in her voice. “They said the cure is above the clouds.” "In the clouds?" Drizzlestar asked, confused. "So rain is our answer?" Birdflutter shook her head. "No, they said above it." The RiverClan leader stamped her paw down in anger and frustration. "The only thing above the clouds is StarClan!" she objected. The medicine cat's weary green eyes shone. "I don't know anymore than you. The answer will just have to come with time." Ch. 1 - Newcomer “Take that, Ripplestar!” a white she-kit with dark tabby stripes growled. “Don’t touch our prey, thief!” A gray tom with amber eyes leapt onto her, pinning the she-kit down. “Ouch Pebblekit!” she meweled. “That hurts!” “Shinekit couldn’t harm a flea!” Pebblekit declared. Shinekit huffed. “Could too! One day I’m going to take down all the great warriors of the forest!” Pebblekit scoffed. “I’m sure Mudstreak is shaking in his pelt.” The she-kit flexed her claws. “I’ve got a list, and he is most definitely on it,” she huffed. “A list?” he quoted. “Yes! Mudstreak, Jayflight, Leafnose, Badgerstar, Gustclaw,” she began to list quickly. “Okay, okay, I get it.” Her brother cuffed her over the ear, trying to get her to play again. “All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the willow!” At Drizzlestar’s meow, Shinekit and Pebblekit bolted out of the nursery excited beyond belief. “Are we finally becoming apprentices?” Pebblekit crowed to his sister. A few cats turned to look at them, silencing them with a quiet hush and dampening their enthusiasm. Shinekit looked around and saw a young black tom sitting at the base of the tree. His fur looked a little matted and dirty, and his smell was foreign to her. “Who is that?” Brightsky called to her leader. “This is Bolt,” Drizzlestar replied. “Why is he here?” Reedpatch, and elder, challenged. The RiverClan leader ignored the question. “Thistlefur and Longclaw are both sick with the disease,” she informed them. Cats murmured sadly, forgetting that the loner was in the camp. Shinekit’s fur bristled slightly with worry. An illness was raging through the camp and they were powerless to stop it. RiverClan had four warriors left, one apprentice, then a leader and her father the deputy. She couldn’t remember when the Clan was much bigger, but had heard about it from her mother. “RiverClan is in need of cats,” Drizzlefur pointed out with a sweep of her fluffy tail. “So we have invited Bolt to join our Clan and train as a warrior.” The RiverClan cats murmured loudly, unsure. Drizzlestar yowled for their attention. “Heronflight has agreed to take him on as an apprentice,” she continued. “From this day on, until he receives his warrior name, he will be known as Floodpaw.” Cats slowly got up to congratulate him, touching noses and welcoming the new apprentice. Shinekit stayed where she was, her blue eyes narrowed as she evaluated the apprentice. With a flick of her tail she turned around to face Pebblekit, wanting to continue their game from earlier, but he looked just about as serious as she had a moment ago. “How do we know we can trust him?” the gray tom wondered. “He should be tested or something.” The kit returned to the nursery, annoyed. Heronflight padded over to his new apprentice, touching noses. For a moment she felt a tang of jealousy. She should’ve been the one going on patrol with her father. “I want you to stay in camp and get used to your surroundings,” he instructed Floodpaw. His amber eye caught Shinekit’s and he chuckled slightly. With his flick tail, Heronflight motioned for her to come over. “Floodpaw, this is my daughter, Shinekit. She’ll be joining you in the apprentice den soon enough.” Shinekit tried to look important as her father spoke, puffing out her chest a little and wrapping her tail around her paws neatly. “She is going to show you around the camp,” Heronflight grinned, giving his daughter a nudge so hearty in knocked her over. “Dad!” she complained, cuffing his ear. The deputy chuckled. “I’m going on the sunhigh patrol. I should be back before sunset.” As he left, his tail flicked Shinekit’s nose, causing her to sneeze. “Hi, I’m Floodpaw,” the apprentice introduced himself. He bent his head down a bit and pushed her flat onto her back. Shinekit immediately scrambled back onto her paws. Who does this cat think he is? Her pelt bristled slightly and her tiny claws unsheathed. “What was that for?” Floodpaw looked taken aback, and for good reason. Although just a kit, Shinekit was only a little under six moons old and just about the same size as the newcomer. “Er, isn’t that the way you’re greeted?” Shinekit stared at the apprentice for a long moment, trying to imaging this clueless creature every becoming a warrior. He should be tested or something. Pebblekit’s voice rang through her head and she gave herself a little nod. “No, it’s not,” Shinekit mewed. A small rush of excitement coursed through her. Was this what it felt like to be a mentor? “What can you smell from just where you’re standing?” she quizzed him. Floodpaw lifted his head and scented the air. “The fresh-kill pile,” he shrugged. Shinekit’s eyes grew wide with shock. “Is that it?” she asked after a moment. Even from the center of the clearing she could scent the warm milky smell from the nursery; the crisp scent from the elders den that was perfectly cleaned by Snowpaw; the medicine cat’s den that was filled with herbs and two sick cats. Heronflight has a challenge ahead, she thought dryly. “Come with me,” Shinekit motioned with her tail for the black tom to follow. She slipped out between the limp branches of the willow tree that was bent over her camp. The kit felt a little guilty for breaking the rules, but quickly shook it off. Taking a few bounds ahead, she turned to face Floodpaw. Her claws unsheathed and fur bristled slightly as she waited for him to come out. Slowly the branches parted and Floodpaw came out, looking alarmed. “Shinekit?” he wondered, but she cut him off, tackling him to the ground. “Are you able to protect my Clan?” she hissed in his ear. “Prove it.” She batted her claws along his cheek before leaping off him, taking a defensive crouch. Floodpaw flipped onto his paw, his green eyes burning with admirable passion. He jumped onto Shinekit’s back trying to use his body weight to crush her, but she quickly rolled to the side, leaving him in the dust. Rolling the other way, she got under his belly and tangled her paws in his, unbalancing him. Floodpaw fell over onto his side, hard. He hissed in annoyance and pain before getting back up. The tom charged at Shinekit, pummeling her to the ground. His claws began to rake down her side before he snapped to his senses, looking appalled at what he had done. Shinekit shoved the apprentice off evaluating her sides. No real damage aside from a bleeding scratch along her side. “You did well,” she admitted. Floodpaw’s green eyes burned with so much rage, Shinekit was amazed they didn't turn red.. “Are you kidding me? I’m going to be kicked out of the Clan for this!” he hissed. “No one will know,” she shrugged. When he gestured to her scratch, she shrugged. “Birdflutter!” she wailed. The medicine cat immediately poked her head out of the willow and padded over. “I got caught in the brambles,” she mewed with a sigh. “Floodpaw helped me out. I’m sorry,” Shinekit dropped her head, trying to look pitiful. Birdflutter nodded, picking Shinekit up by her scruff and began to walk her back into camp. Ch. 2 - Starting Place “Shinekit! Wake up!” A hard jab in her side made her lose her breath for a moment. She flicked her foot out, pushing her pestering brother away. “Go away,” she mumbled. “Fine,” Pebblekit huffed. “You can sleep for a moon and I’ll go become an apprentice by myself.” The she-kit immediately stood up, alert. “You’re becoming an apprentice today?” she crowed. Pebblekit rolled his amber eyes. “''We’re'' becoming apprentices.” “Congratulations you two,” Blackfrost murmured from her nest. Shinekit felt a little bad for waking the heavily pregnant queen. “When is the ceremony?” she asked, lowering her voice. “Right now.” “Then what are we doing in here?” she yowled, racing out. Cats were already gathered around the willow, awaiting Drizzlestar. She could see the pride in her father’s eyes, the wonder in Floodpaw’s, and the hope in everyone else’s. “Who are our mentors?” Shinekit wondered. Pebblekit shook his head. “I don’t know.” Drizzlestar let out a yowl, not bothering to use the regualr words as all the cats were already gathered. “By naming apprentices, we show that RiverClan is strong and will survive,” she mewed. The words were smothered with undisguised hope. “Pebblekit and Shinekit have reached their sixth moon and will be given their apprentice names.” Shinekit felt a light nudge from behind as her mother, Silverdawn, nudged her forward. The two kits padded to the base of the willow, where their already large leader looked even bigger. “Pebblekit, from this day on until you will be known as Pebblepaw. Flintclaw, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Shinepaw. Flintclaw, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of loyalty and pride. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." Shinekit watched with pride as her brother stepped forward to touch noses with his new mentor. She turned to look at Drizzlestar, pleasure in her eyes. “Shinekit, from this day on until you become a warrior, your name will be Shinepaw. Wavecrash, you are now ready to take on another apprentice. You will be mentor to Shinepaw. Wavecrash, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of honor and strength. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." Happiness was a tsunami as it coursed through her mind. Wavecrash was a senior warrior and a well known fighter in all the Clans. Shinepaw turned to greet her new mentor, gently touching noses. “Congratulations,” he murmured beneath the cheering RiverClan cats. “What’re we going to do first?” she asked enthusiastic. “Learn how to pull out ShadowClan fur? How to catch a tree-sized fish? How to track a fox?” The blue-gray tom let out a purr of amusement. “I’m going to show you around the territory.” Shinepaw couldn’t hide her drop in excitement, but nodded, following her mentor as they left. “What do you think being a warrior means?” he rumbled as they leapt over the stream. The new apprentice unsheathed her claws. “It means defending the kits from evil ShadowClan warriors, chasing off thieving WindClan thieves, and keeping nosy ThunderClan in their camp.” Wavecrash shook his large head. “It means helping your Clanmates.” “I would be!” she exclaimed, her fur fluffing. The mentor let out a small growl. “How about watching over your camp at night, helping the medicine cat collect herbs, and going on dawn patrols?” Shinepaw hesitated. None of it sounded fun, but it was part of being a warrior. “I’ll do all that stuff!” she declared proudly. Wavecrash looked at her in amusement. “Tell me what you can scent.” The white tabby she-cat stopped walking, taking in the scents all around. “I smell the stream and reeds, there is a small bird in the brambles over there, and another cat nearby,” she mewed, glancing around. “Very well done,” he meowed, impressed. “But that cat scent is old.” A strange cat scent flooded through her nostril, making her nose scrunch up with distaste. “What is that?” she exclaimed, swiping a paw over her nose. Wavecrash opened his mouth to reply, but a growl arose from across the stream. Shinepaw fluffed up her pelt and let out a hiss as three cats weaved their way out of the bushes across the twoleg path. ShadowClan warriors! “That would be the stench of ShadowClan warriors,” Wavecrash said simply, his tail waiving. Shinepaw tried to let her fur lie flat, but the staring ShadowClan cats made her uncomfortable. All the stories she had heard about the menacing Clan came rushing back. “Scared?” one of them jeered. It was the mottled brown tabby, his green eyes alight with pleasure. “Jayflight, leave her alone. It’s her first day as an apprentice,” Wavecrash unsheathed his claws, flexing them into the marshy ground, but she sensed he wouldn't need to do anything. Shinepaw was nearly grounded as she heard the warrior’s name. She recognized the tom as a senior warrior of ShadowClan. He was part of many stories- known as one of the best fighters in the Clans. “Just asking a simple question,” Jayflight shrugged, flicking his tail. “Here’s a simple question: where were you at the gathering?” The ShadowClan warrior hesitated slightly, as if unwilling to answer. “There was a badger on the territory a few days before,” he finally admitted, not meeting the RiverClan cats’ eyes. “I messed up my shoulder.” Shinepaw narrowed her eyes, not believing. “I remember hearing about that,” Wavecrash nodded his head. “Shinepaw, let’s go.” The two padded far out of ShadowClan earshot. “You know he was lying, right?” Shinepaw mewed. Wavecrash gave her a stern look. “Jayflight is a loyal warrior and one of another Clan. We won’t get anything out of him, so don’t worry about it. Besides, it probably doesn’t concern us.” Shinepaw flicked her tail, annoyed, but kept her mouth shut. Wavecrash was right- why should she care what the other Clans do? Ch. 3 - WindClan Shinepaw stretched out in the early morning sun that beamed through the twisted branches of the willow, enjoying the strength she felt beneath her developing muscles. It had been a half moon since she and her brother had started their apprenticeship, and she was finally coming to her own. “Why’re you up so early?” a whisper by her ear caught her by surprise and she uttered a small yelp. She turned to see Drizzlestar looking at her with amused eyes. She dipped her head respectively. “I guess I got a good night’s rest,” Shinepaw shrugged. It was true. For the first time since her apprenticeship had started, her body no-longer ached after Wavecrash’s long and intense battle sessions. “Well then, perhaps you would like to join the dawn patrol?” Drizzlestar offered. Shinepaw’s ears pricked, enticed. She knew that Wavecrash was on the sunhigh patrol, so he wouldn’t be participating. Finally, a chance to prove herself to the other warriors. “I’d love to,” she exclaimed. “Good,” her leader nodded briskly. “Looks like you’re wanted,” she flicked her tail at the entrance of the camp where Sunspot and Snowpaw awaited eagerly. For a moment, Shinepaw was worried. Two apprentices and one warrior couldn’t protect the boarder if they were attacked. “Snowpaw is almost a warrior,” Drizzlestar reminded her upon seeing Shinepaw’s worry. “She’s taking her assessment soon.” Shinepaw nodded, embarrassed to have show any question of her leader’s judgement and quickly padded over to her patrol. Jealousy tinged her thoughts as she greeted the white apprentice, wishing she would be a warrior soon too.'' I’ve only just begun. It’ll happen soon.'' “Check out the WindClan boarder first,” Drizzlestar instructed them. “Heronflight reported scenting some of their scents in the middle of the marsh.” The patrol made their way out of the camp, heading towards the boarder with WindClan. Sunspot took the lead and Shinepaw felt comforted. Sunspot was a senior warrior and very experienced, known among all Clans for her strength. She remembered with a jolt that the she-cat was sisters with Drizzlestar. Snowpaw dropped back to walk next to Shinepaw. “Is this your first time out without Wavecrash?” She hesitated, shooting her friend a look. “Since I became an apprentice,” the white tabby she-cat mewed slyly. The senior apprentice let out a purr. “Sometimes I miss the kit-days. Everything was such a grand adventure.” Shinepaw nodded in agreement. “I remember one time Pebblekit and I tried to go explore the lake.” Snowpaw let out an annoyed sound. “Yeah, you two had everyone searching the whole territory!” she exclaimed. Talking loud enough for Sunspot to hear, she added, “And since someone sent me to the opposite side of the territory alone and forgot to tell me they were found, I was nearly out ‘till moonhigh!” Shinepaw was shocked by the apprentice’s outburst toward her mentor, but Sunspot just let out a good-natured growl. “It was your first solo mission! And now you know the territory better than any other cat.” “You can say that again,” she muttered. “Every mouse-step and every bramble thorn.” Sunspot rolled her eyes. “You’re welcome.” Her green gaze moved over to Shinepaw. “Go ahead into the marsh,” she directed. “I want you to be waiting for us by the WindClan boarder. Consider it your first solo mission.” Sunspot gave a little wink. “Don’t worry,” Snowpaw whispered under her breath. “I’ll remember to come get you.” Shinepaw let out a purr of amusement and picked up the pace, overtaking her patrol and continuing onward. It felt strange as she made the leap over the stream alone, it’s noise drowning out the thud of paw steps behind her. She felt isolated but excited as her paws nearly flew her across the hills. Finally she reached the marsh, it’s pungent odor overwhelming her momentarily. She remembered Birdflutter talking about all the herbs found in here. Scrunching up her nose, Shinepaw dove in, her senses highly alert to the rattling reeds. At first, everything was one gigantic stench, but after a few heartbeats she began to differentiate them. Cool water washed gently over her paws as the mud gave way to the shallow part of the lake. Then she scented something worrying- WindClan scent. And it was recent. Her pelt bristled as a white flash of fur shone through the reeds, thick with WindClan scent. WindClan thieves? Not on my territory. She let out a fearsome battle cry as she tackled the cat- an apprentice not much older than herself. The white and gray she-cat looked terrified under Shinepaw’s grip. The RiverClan apprentice raised her paw to give the intruder a lesson she wouldn’t soon forget, but a light brown streak pushed her away and pinned her. Above her was a light brown tabby she-cat, her blue eyes brimming with confusion. Before she could react, Shinepaw flung her off. She scrambled back onto her paws, but before she could do anything, another WindClan cat appeared, a brown tom looking nervous. “How many did you bring to steal our prey?” she accused, her eyes narrowed. “We’re not here to steal prey,” the tom waved his tail trying to soothe her. “Shinepaw!” Sunspot and Snowpaw leapt in, looking shocked. Both of their pelts bristled with anger, but the RiverClan warrior’s quickly dropped. “Oh, Brownpath!” the senior warrior exclaimed. Snowpaw took another look at the tom and relaxed a little. “Who are they? Shinepaw asked, confused. She tried to will her pelt to lay flat like her clanmate’s but the WindClan cat’s presence was too unnerving. “Shinepaw, you haven’t been to a gathering yet, have you? This is Brownpath, the WindClan medicine cat.” Her eyes glazed over the other two she-cats. “And Hareflight,” she pointed to the light brown tabby she-cat. Hareflight’s pelt was now caked with mud. “This is my new apprentice, Whitepaw,” Brownpath introduced. Sunspot glanced at Whitepaw. “Weren’t you a regular apprentice?” she recalled. “Used to be,” Brownpath responded for her. “What’re you doing here?” Snowpaw asked, trying not to sound accusing. “Collecting herbs!” Whitepaw squeaked, still looking alarmed. “Birdflutter gave us permission,” the tom added. “Some WindClan cats have come down with a nasty fever and cough. She offered us some of the borage in here and I couldn’t turn it down.” Sunspot’s eyes clouded over worry. “It’s not whitecough or greencough, is it?” she fretted. Shinepaw could sympathize with the senior warrior’s worry. The sometimes deadly diseases easily crosses boarders and infects cats in every Clan. Brownpath shook his head. “No, I gave them a bit of catmint but there was no change. I’m sure it will pass.” “I hope it does,” the senior warrior mewed sincerely. “We’re going to finish up the boarder patrol. Another should be around by sunhigh. I’ll alert them incase you’re still here.” “Please do that,” Brownpath nodded. The boarder patrol began to leave, but Shinepaw hesitated, turning to Hareflight. “Sorry,” she murmured, before taking off. Ch. 4 - Unfair Water scattered wildly as Floodpaw thrashed in the stream, still unused to swimming. Shinepaw let out a mroow of amusement, but her father, Heronflight, shot her a look. “Stop resisting,” he encouraged. “Relax your muscles.” Floodpaw floundered to the edge of the stream, pulling himself up with a gasp of relief. “I still can’t get the hang of it,” he sighed. “It’ll come in time,” Heronflight shrugged, unconcerned. “Doesn’t seem like it,” Floodpaw muttered. “Why am I here again?” Shinepaw wondered aloud. Heronflight opened his mouth to respond but Floodpaw answered first, his green eyes gleaming. “So I can do this.” More quickly than Shinepaw could react, Floodpaw gently dug his teeth into her scruff, dragging her with as he leapt into the water. Her vision blurred as water surrounded her. A tail’s length away she saw Floodpaw climbing back to the surface, but Shinepaw snagged her claws into his pelt, propelling her up first. “You fox-hearted cat!” Floodpaw exclaimed as he broke the surface, using his paw to shove a wave of water in her direction. “Looks like you’re swimming just fine,” Shinepaw purred. Floodpaw began to paddle back to the shore, and she bit into his tail gingerly as he passed, enjoying the easy ride over. She let go once her began hefting himself up. “Heronflight?” her called Shinepaw pulled herself out of the water to see that her father had disappeared, leaving only a fear-scent behind. “Come on!” she yowled to her denmate, following the scent back to camp. “Why did you leave us?” Floodpaw yowled once they entered the camp, but his cheery expression immediately dropped once he saw his mentor’s concerned face. “What’s wrong?” Shinepaw mewled, peeking into the medicine cat's den. Splayed out on the floor was Thistlefur and now her mother, both looking feverish and hacking miserably. “You mother is sick,” the deputy responded stiffly. Shinepaw suddenly felt very small. “Is it the weird disease that killed Longclaw?” she asked. The blue-gray tom sunk his claws deep into the soil. “Birdflutter said it might not be. She’s doing all she can.” Glancing at his daughter, he added. “You mother is strong. Even if it is the strange disease, it takes a long time to tell. But she will be in the medicine cat den for a while, so no disturbing her.” Shinepaw turned away and raced into her nest, not even bothering to give Snowpaw a greeting as she did. It’s not fair! she wanted to wail, but held her tongue, trying to ease her worry. Ch. 5 - Gathering “Cats that will be attending the gathering are,” Drizzlestar had announced, “Heronflight, Birdflutter, Reedpatch, Sunspot, Flintclaw, Snowpaw, Floodpaw, and Shinepaw.” Her first gathering! She recalled Drizzlestar’s announcement over and over. Her paws prickled with excitement as she began to exit the camp, trying not to let it show as her brother dropped his head in disappointment. “Next time,” Flintclaw had assured him. They raced across the tree-bridge without much difficulty. Wavecrash had told her it was fear of falling into the water that made the other Clans clumsy. RiverClan cats had no such worries. No cat had arrived yet, but that couldn’t diminish her joy as Shinepaw trotted a few tail-lengths away from the fallen tree, awaiting the other Clans. It wasn’t long before they started to show up. WindClan was first. She was in awe of their leader, Ripplestar, as his powerful muscles still managed to show despite his lean build. “Boo!” a voice cackled behind her, making Shinepaw nearly leap out of her pelt. It was Whitepaw, looking amused. “Consider that payback,” the white medicine cat apprentice mewed. Shinepaw assessed the WindClan she-cat for a heartbeat, gauging that she was friendly enough. “How is the borage working?” Shinepaw asked, recalling their previous meeting. Whitepaw looked a little sad. “Not well, most of them are still sick.” “Whitepaw!” a voice from the tree bridge cried happily. A slender black she-cat made her way over. “How’re you?” “I’m great.” Her amber gaze slid over to Shinepaw. “This is Shinepaw, a RiverClan apprentice,” she introduced. “Nightpaw,” the ShadowClan she-cat greeted. “Nightpaw!” a voice boomed, turning many heads. A black and gray tabby tom looked at her seriously. “Come with me.” “Got it,” Nightpaw nodded. “My brother, from another litter. His name is Shadepelt,” she explained, getting up to leave. Her pelt began to bristle as her eyes caught the tree-bridge and she bared her teeth. Crossing over was a brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, looking annoyed. “Nightpaw,” he hissed slightly. “Oakpaw,” she replied hotly. “Oakleaf, I’m a warrior now.” “And somehow I still don’t care,” the ShadowClan apprentice mewed, amazed. She left, her tail twitching with disgust. “Congratulations,” Whitepaw mewed. “Thank you,” Oakleaf replied. His expression changed immediately and he looked happier. “Who is this?” “Shinepaw,” Whitepaw introduced. She seemed to enjoy showing the RiverClan apprentice off. Oakleaf turned one large amber eye onto her, evaluating. A yowl from the center of the clearing sounded the start of the gathering and the three made their way over, careful not to step on tails of cats already gathered. Shinepaw glanced up in awe at the leaders. Drizzlestar leapt up into the branches with ease. Shinepaw had always known Drizzlestar to be the largest cat in her Clan, but looking around she appeared to be the tallest out of all the Clans. No more than a tail-length away was Warmstar, balanced delicately. To Drizzlestar’s left was Badgerstar, ShadowClan’s leader, and across was Ripplestar. “I will begin this gathering by speaking for ThunderClan,” Warmstar announced. “We have two new additions to our Clan; Meadowkit and Bramblekit. Oakpaw is now a warrior, known as Oakleaf.” Cats from all Clans cheered loudly, and Shinepaw could tell he was a popular cat. “ThunderClan has nothing else to report.” She gestured for Badgerstar to take his turn, but he merely motioned for Ripplestar to speak. “WindClan is growing strong thanks to the new leaf’s warm winds,” Ripplestar meowed. “Grasswhisker has been made a warrior, and Brownpath has taken Whitepaw as his apprentice.” He dipped his head as he stepped back. Cats waited for Badgerstar to step forward, and began to murmur when he didn’t. “RiverClan is doing well,” Drizzlestar took her turn. “We have three new apprentices, Floodpaw, Pebblepaw, and Shinepaw.” Shinepaw puffed her chest proudly as her clan cheered their names. “Blackfrost has also given birth to four kits; Lionkit, Foxkit, Stonekit, and Frozenkit.” Drizzlestar continued on proudly but her voice took a turn. “I regret to report the death of Longclaw. That’s all RiverClan has to report.” “Really?” Badgerstar countered. “Is that all?” Drizzlestar glanced back at him, stiff. “Do you have something to report, Badgerstar?” she asked cooly. “Yes,” he asserted, padding forward. “We all know how many cats RiverClan has lost to their illness. Your Clan has shrunk dramatically and will only continue to. I'm sure several more of your warriors are laying in Birdflutter's den now. ShadowClan, on the other paw, has become larger and larger and shows no signs of stopping. Shadepelt and Yewpelt are now warriors, and Brightclaw just had four kits. That’s why I demand that RiverClan give up some of their territory to us,” Badgerstar demanded. Shinepaw stood up, her pelt bristling wildly. “I’d like to see you try, fox-dung!” she yowled at him, but it was drowned out by worse insults by her Clanmates. Badgerstar’s gaze never wavered from Drizzlestar’s. “My Clan is large enough to beat yours. I’m giving you a chance to solve this peacefully now,” he insisted. “RiverClan doesn’t even need much land. You stay well-fed through all the seasons, surely all you need is the lake and streams.” Badgerstar chuckled darkly. “And we’d be willing to let you keep those. We’re only asking for a few tree-lengths in.” Cats turned to Drizzlestar, awaiting her answer. Drizzlestar’s blue gaze became soft, and she smiled a bit. Her large head shook back and forth. “Never. I‘d rather move my Clan than give up a mouse step to you.” Badgerstar didn’t look surprised. “That can be arranged. We’ll give you some time to think about it,” he shrugged, dismissing the gathering. He leaned in slightly to whisper something to Drizzlestar, but Shinepaw couldn’t catch it. The Clans quickly departed, disturbed by what had occurred. RiverClan did the same, quickly returning to their camp. Heronflight raced ahead to alert those guarding the camp as to what had happened. When they returned, all the cats were sitting by the willow, awaiting instruction. “ShadowClan are attacking tomorrow at dawn.” Ch. 6 - Fight! Not a single cat had slept in RiverClan, despite Birdflutter’s quiet suggestions. One patrol had gone out to fetch some fish for them to eat, but everyone else was stationed and ready by the stream. Shinepaw looked down the line of cats, realizing how pitiful it must’ve looked. Drizzlestar, Heronflight, Sunspot, Wavecrash, Brightsky, and Flintclaw were their only fully trained cats. Perhaps Snowpaw, but the rest were only half-trained apprentices. Drizzlestar had evacuated the camp, moving everyone across the river since she wouldn’t put it past ShadowClan to threaten their kits. Slowly dawn approached and she rose to her paws, stretching. Her gaze locked onto the horizon, at first seeing nothing, but eventually small shapes dotted the horizon, gradually become larger and taking the form of the ShadowClan warriors. A hiss sounded through the ranks of RiverClan, eventually becoming challenging caterwauls that continued until Badgerstar reached the stream. “There doesn’t need to be any bloodshed today,” he reminded them. “You’re right, there shouldn’t be,” Drizzlestar agreed bleakly. The ShadowClan cats began to snarl violently, but it didn’t even phase the RiverClan cats. Too much was at stake. “ShadowClan! Attack!” Badgerstar yowled, raising his tail. Drizzlestar mimicked the action and the RiverClan cats all crouched, preparing to fight. The wave of ShadowClan warriors leapt into the air, trying to make it across the stream. Shinepaw focused in on a the she-cat coming straight for her- a gray she-cat with blue eyes burning with passion for the fight. Shinepaw met her in midair, twisting artfully so she could drag the intruded into the water. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the rest of RiverClan doing a similar move. She pulled the she-cat deep into the rushing stream, pulling her down deeper every time she struggled to get to the top. She gave one last shake of her pelt for freedom but Shinepaw didn’t let go until the warrior lost all of her air. Shinepaw pulled her to the surface, although the gray cat’s body would float on it’s own and let go, watching as it floated down the stream. Wavecrash’s words echoed in her head. A true warrior doesn’t need to kill in order to win his or her fights. Shinepaw knew that the she-cat hadn’t died, but was merely knocked unconscious, and she would end up on the shore, disoriented. Several other ShadowClan warriors were making the same trip. Shinepaw peered onto the shore, loving the shocked expressions on the Badgerstar’s face. It was copied on the rest of the warriors. “You killed them?” he choked with rage. “They’ll be fine,” Drizzlestar growled, leaping out of the water to tackled the leader to the ground. RiverClan pulled themselves out as well, facing on the remaining warriors with new vigor. Shinepaw felt Pebblepaw’s fur brush hers, and for that single moment she felt invincible. The siblings leapt at a dark ginger tom, trying to roll him into the stream but had no such luck. He reached out and scratched her muzzle, leaving dark bleeding scores. Pebblepaw leapt at him, enraged and clawing at the tom’s pelt furiously. The ginger tom yowled, rolling over to get the apprentice off. Shinepaw was about to join in, but claws raked her haunches and she turned to face her attacker. Shock flickered across both cat’s faces as Shinepaw recognized Nightpaw, and Nightpaw realized who she had chosen to fight. No room for disloyalty, she knows tha''t. Shinepaw gave the she-cat a little nod, and Nightpaw did the same before the two locking in a screeching combat. Immediately Nightpaw got a good clawing on Shinepaw’s shoulder, leaving a deep gash. Shinepaw wanted to back away from the older apprentice and end the pain that she suffered, but from the flinching and yowls Nightpaw uttered, she knew that she had an edge. Nightpaw disengaged from the battle, but quickly rejoined another fight. Shinepaw realized with a jolt that despite an perfect start, her Clan was starting to lose. There were too many ShadowClan cats to keep going for much longer. “Badgerstar!” a scared yowl erputed of the cries of battle. Shinepaw watched as a large ginger apprentice made his way to the stream. ''More cats? she thought, shocked. How large is ShadowClan? Not bothering to continue that thought, she leapt over the stream, challenging the apprentice with her teeth bared angrily. “Not another pawstep,” she growled. His eyes flickered with fear as Shinepaw jumped onto his back, raking it madly. The tom let out a wail of pain as her sharp claws sunk in, leaving what would be everlasting scars, a reminder next time they wanted to mess with her Clan. Shinepaw nimbly got off the tom, expecting him to flee, but instead he stayed where he was, despite his fervently bleeding gashes. “Move!” a large paw batted her aside. Badgerstar passed her, looking at the apprentice with anger. Shinepaw noticed several large patches of fur missing from all over his body, and scratches were laced all over his pelt. A fluffy white cat appeared beside her, and she turned to see Drizzlestar, her claws clogged with black and white fur. “What is it, Thickpaw?” he growled. “ThunderClan is attacking the camp,” Thickpaw gasped, his sides heaving with pain. Badgerstar’s eyes grew round with worry. “To me, ShadowClan!” he yowled, stopping the battle. “ThunderClan has launched an attack on the camp! Return!” He quickly took off, not bothering to check on his warriors. “This isn’t over!” a few cats hissed as they passed. One gray apprentice tried to reach out and give Drizzlestar a clawing as she passed, but Heronflight quickly pinned her down and growled her into a petrified state. “Meddling, ThunderClan,” he hissed after the she-cat ran off, tail between her legs. Drizzlestar nodded, her eyes cold. RiverClan slowly gathered on the other side of the stream, putting a respective distance between themselves and their leader. Shinepaw attempted to join them, but her father grabbed her by the scruff. “Think you’re going to make it over with that shoulder, do you?” he gave a throaty purr. Shinepaw sat down beside him, burying her nose into his side. “I was really scared,” she admitted, her voice shaking a bit. “Being a true warrior doesn’t mean you’re never scared. It means overcoming that fear to do what you must for the good of your Clan,” he rumbled softly. “Cats of RiverClan!” Drizzlestar yowled. “Although we were not the cause of their retreat, you each fought bravely and with more courage than I could have ever asked for. In return, I thank you for your loyalty and strenght.” She dipped her head in respect to her Clan. “I could never ask for a better Clan.” “And I could never ask for a better leader, or sister!” Sunspot purred. RiverClan murmured in agreement. “Thank you,” Drizzlestar meowed, the familiar crisp tone returning to her voice. “Although I hate to do this, I must start assigning duties. Flintclaw, Brightsky, and Sunspot, I want you to go rouse any ShadowClan warriors still on our shores. Make them pass a message along to Badgerstar: If a single ShadowClan hair is found on our side of the boarder there will be retaliation.” Cats growled enthusiastically in agreement despite the battle they had just fought. “Snowpaw and Floodpaw, I want you to fetch Birdflutter and the rest. The camp is not under threat. Everyone else is to return to camp.” Ch. 7 - Returning Shinepaw returned the camp, her jaws filled with three fish. RiverClan was already back in their camp, nestled in and sharing tongue in the center as Birdflutter check every cat’s wounds. A quick patrol had gone out to heavily mark the boarders, but other than that Drizzlestar had ordered that no cat leave the camp. The battle had ended around sunhigh, and now the sun was setting. She padded over to Blackfrost and her four kits, dropping them before the new queen and her mate and Shinepaw‘s mentor, Wavecrash. Their four kits were nestled safely in between them. Blackfrost shot her a grateful look. “Thank you,” she purred. “Take on,” Wavecrash encouraged. “We only need the two.” Shinepaw dipped her head, picking one up. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Floodpaw motioning for her to join him. “Are you okay?” he asked, scanning her pelt. “Yeah,” she sighed. “I’m really sleepy though. Birdflutter gave me a poppy seed for the pain and then I was sent on a quick hunting patrol. I’m shocked I caught anything- I’m asleep on my paws.” She drowsily bit into her fish, savoring the energy it gave her. Floodpaw didn’t say anything but began to help clean her fur. As she finished her fish, Drizzlestar leapt up onto the willow, swishing her tail to get their attention. “I would like to call attention to our apprentices, who all fault as bravely as any warrior. Shinepaw, Floodpaw, Pebblepaw, RiverClan thanks you.” Cats enthusiastically called their names, but let confusion ring through them as Snowpaw was left out. Drizzlestar motioned for Snowpaw to come forward. “Snowpaw, today you were supposed to have your assessment. I believe that this battle was more than enough. I, Drizzlestar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior to you in return.” Snowpaw’s blue eyes grew round as she tried to grasp what was happening, scrambling quickly to her paws. “Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?” Drizzlestar asked. “I do,” Snowpaw’s answer rang with no hesitation. “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from this day on, you will be known as Snowdapple. RiverClan welcomes you as a full member of RiverClan!” All the cats cheered Snowdapple by her new name, and so did a new set of voices from behind the draping branches of the willow. “Congratulations,” Warmstar murmured, pushing the branches aside. Cats let out a loud snarl and Shinepaw got up to face the newcomers, her pelt bristling as she spat towards them. She recognized the patrol members; Warmstar, Berryclaw, and Oakleaf. Drizzlestar padded right up to Warmstar, her pelt bristling as well. Heronflight and Sunspot flanked her. “What’re you doing here, Warmstar?” she challenged, holding her head high. “We merely wanted to make sure that RiverClan was okay,” Warmstar shrugged. “Badgerstar doesn’t whisper as quietly as he believes. I’m glad you didn’t lose any cats.” “Get out.” The cold words lashed at the ThunderClan cats from Heronflight’s tongue. “You have no right to come into the heart of RiverClan’s camp and break the warrior code. How dare you?” “How ungrateful!” Oakleaf exclaimed. “After what we-” Shinepaw snarled angrily at the warrior along with a few other cats, but their warning wasn’t needed as Warmstar slapped her tail over his mouth. “We got what we came for, we’ll be leaving now.” “Sunspot, Flintclaw, escort them to the boarder with WindClan,” Drizzlestar instructed, her eyes narrowed. The cats departed quickly, eager to end the long day.Shinepaw collapsed where she stood, too tired to move. The sky was clear and Floodpaw’s gentle lapping soothed her quickly, easing her into a deep slumber. Ch. 8 - Departure “Wavecrash!” Blackfrost’s sobbing cries nearly deafened Shinepaw as they entered the camp. She gave the queen a confused look. What did she have to fear? It had been nearly a half-moon since ShadowClan had attacked and there was no sign of them now. “What’s wrong?” he asked, licking her head in an attempt to comfort the queen. “Foxkit is going to die!” she wailed. Birdflutter padded out of the medicing cat den, giving a little huff. “He’s not going to die, he probably only has kitten cough.” Blackfrost shook her head profusely, refusing to by into it. “She has the strange disease, I know it! She’s going to die, just like Longclaw did, and just like Thistlefur and Silverdawn will!” Shinepaw’s lungs compressed and she let out a sharp gasp. “So she really has the strange disease?” she asked Birdflutter, not meeting the young cat’s eyes. “Yes. But there is hope!” she added quickly. “StarClan said the cure is above the clouds.” “No!” Shinepaw wailed. It couldn’t be true. She turned around and pelted out of the camp, everything becoming a blur as she ran faster than a WindClan warrior. Shinepaw tripped as she entered the heart of the marsh, falling into a small clearing. StarClan had told them that prophecy long ago, but no cure had dropped into their paws. “Shinepaw?” Floodpaw panted from behind her. “What’s wrong?” She sniffled a bit. “My mom is going to die,” she muttered darkly. “StarClan has abandoned us.” “StarClan has never abandoned us!” he growled. “ ‘The cure is above the clouds’, that’s was they said, but there has been no cure!” she hissed, sinking her claws into the mud. “Above the clouds?” he echoed. Floodpaw’s green eyes met hers. “I’m sure a cure will come.” “From where?” she cried. “From above the clouds,” he murmured, looking around. The black apprentice stiffened and his eyes glazed over. “That’s it! Above the clouds!” he exclaimed. “What’s it?” “There is the cure!” he cried, pointing excitedly to the highstones. It’s peak poked out just over the clouds. Shinepaw wanted to tell him he had bees in his brain, but it suddenly struck her that there was truth in his words. “We’re going,” she mewed simply, standing up. “Let’s not be hasty now. Drizzlestar can send out a patrol,” Floodpaw began. “No, she won’t risk it and there aren’t enough cats. No one will miss a single apprentice. I’m going to find that cure. It’s more than any other cat is doing.” “Don’t you want to go get Pebblepaw?” Floodpaw tried to persuade her, but she merely flicked her tail in response as she beaded towards WindClan’s boarder. Her brother didn’t need to do this, one cat would be more than enough, she was sure. “I’m coming with you,” Floodpaw half-growled half-sighed. “You can’t go alone. Although I still think we should talk to Drizzlestar.” The two passed into WindClan territory, Shinepaw barely hesitating as she did. Her pelt prickled as she went deeper and deeper into the territory. She tried to stay by the lake, but if they stayed by it closely the wouldn’t go in the right direction. Shinepaw wondered how the WIndClan cats hunted. The thick more masked any scent trails and blocked any sight, and the rattling grass would drown out any sound. By her standards, it was a miracle they were alive. “So do you have any plans?” Floodpaw whispered. “I mean, this doesn’t feel real, almost like a dream. Something like this should’ve been planned forever in advance.” Shinepaw shoved her companion hard onto the ground. “Feel like a dream?” she growled playfully. “No, that hurt!” he growled back. The long grass behind him rustled and out came three WindClan warriors, Gustclaw, Heavypelt, and Ferretpaw. “What’re you doing on our territory, fish-breath?” Ferretpaw sneered. “Your punishment is going to hurt much more,” Gustclaw growled. “You’re coming with us to see Ripplestar.” “We were just passing though!” Shinepaw objected. The longer her trip was delayed, the less time her mother had. “We’ll leave, just give us an escort to the boarder.” The WindClan cats said nothing but encircled the two apprentices and began to pad forward, forcing them onward. Shinepaw got a better look at their pelt and noticed it appeared worn and their muscles seemed to be thinning from malnourishment. At one point Ferretpaw, who was bringing up the rear, bent down to nip her back leg. Shinepaw, already irritated, turned around and let out a fearsome growl, but the young apprentice gave her an even and haughty look back, knowing he was safe on his own territory. Gustclaw let out a growl and Shinepaw nearly flinched, awaiting the senior warrior’s anger. “Ferretpaw, don’t push your luck,” he snarled unexpectedly. “Did you see me do anything?” he purred. Heavypelt let out a snort but neither tom said anything. A familiar nip caught her back leg again and this time Shinepaw didn’t care as she leapt onto the annoying tom, quickly pinning him down. “Don’t do that again,” she purred. “Or what?” he hissed then spat in her face. Shinepaw swiped her claws along his muzzle before she got off him. Shinepaw quickly glanced at the WindClan warriors, who merely seemed pleased that something had shut the apprentice up. “You’re not going to do something about that?” Ferretpaw demaned. “I didn’t see anything,” Heavypelt growled. “We’re here,” Gustpelt announced, pushing through a final barrier of moor. The cats walking into WindC;an’s camp, although calling it that might’ve been an exaderation. Only a few brambled covered the area, and most of their nests seemed to be located outside. “Shinepaw!” a familiar voice gasped. The apprentice turned to see Hareflight padding over. “What’re you doing?” “I’d like to know as well,” Ripplestar growled, padding over. His pelt seemed to hang from his body more than normal, and his eyes looked worn. “We found them on our territory,” Heavypelt reported. “We didn’t find any other cats with them.” “Why were you on our territory?” Ripplestar asked. “We were going to leave!” Shinepaw said truthfully, but no cat seemed to believe her. “We were just passing through to get to the highstones,” she finally admitted. The leader’s ears perked up. “That’s a long journey for such small apprentices. Why are you doing that?” “Because StarClan sent us a message about the strange illness,” Floodpaw replied. Ripplestar assessed the two apprentices before calling for their medicine cat. Brownpath came scurrying out of the den, Whitepaw hot on his trail. The two seemed sleep deprived and Shinepaw wanted nothing more than to walk over to her friend and shove her into a nest. “You know the cure to the strange disease?” Ripplestar prompted. By now several cats had gathered to hear the apprentice’s tale. “And Drizzlestar sent you?” “Not exactly,” Shinepaw admitted. “We figured it out, and my mother is sick, and I had to go!” she explained. “You have the strange disease too, don’t you?” Floodpaw asked, staring at Ripplestar evenly. The WIndClan leader held his gaze for a moment before nodding. “Yes. We must, since Brownpath can’t sure them.” “You said the cure is at highstones?” Brownpath asked, hopeful. “The cure is above the clouds,” Shinepaw quoted. “We figured it was at the highstones.” Brownnpath looked excited. “We need that cure! Please, Ripplestar, it makes sense. Our cats will start dying without that cure.” Ripplestar closed his eyes for what seemed like moons, agitating Shinepaw. They needed to get a move on. “We will let you go, but I want some of my cats to join you. Hareflight and Whitepaw, if Brownpath agrees.” “Of course!” Brownpath turned to his apprentice, who nodded eagerly. “Hareflight?” Ripplestar turned to the warrior. Hareflight dipped her head. “Of course.” “You’re not leaving now, I hope you know,” Brownpath exclaimed. “You need traveling herbs and rest. You may depart in the morning.” Category:Fan Fictions Category:AuriBear's Fanfictions Category:Forever Shining (Series) Category:Drama Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:RiverClan